Rise of Deoxys
by TheDnDking
Summary: Set after the conclusion of the Buu saga. The Z-Fighters are enjoying a carefree and normal life (well, normal for them) since Kid Buu's defeat, but now a new force has been born. Created in a way similar to Cell, he swears revenge on those who brought an end to his father.


Author's Note: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This story takes place at the end of Dragon Ball Z, but only like 5 years after Goku smashed that Spirit Bomb into Kid Buu. Videl and Gohan are engaged, but not yet married. Deoxys is technically my own creation, but is inspired heavily by Cell. This chapter starts a good deal before the actual story, basically some background on Deoxys. All in Italics (except the end) are recordings of a video camera.

* * *

_**Rise of Deoxys**_

Prologue

A young man sat before a computer screen and turned on a recording device.

_Entry 1-During a trip into the mountains I came across what I can only call the remains of a laboratory, mostly destroyed. I managed to salvage a motherboard from one of the computers. The lab was once operated by my grandfather, the original Dr. Gero. I have come across a few DNA samples, all horribly dated, and the files of a project to create the ultimate fighting machine._

_Entry 2-DNA collection is going better than I expected. So far, I have updated all possible ones. The DNA of Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin, has all been updated. Unfortunately, Nappa, Frieza, and King Cold where killed, some shortly after their DNA was first acquired. But this is not enough, I have programmed my drones to seek out beings of a certain power level, that way I may acquire the DNA samples of all the most powerful fighters the world has to offer._

_Entry 23-The project is stalled. It has been 3 years since I started, but I cannot find a way to properly splice together the DNA samples. Grandfather's method was flawed. His method may have worked, but my end goal is different than his. I must be able to select certain traits to be more prominent than the others. If I can't solve this problem, my creation may be finished before it even begins._

_Entry 58-Success! After 4 years of failures, I may have found the answer. One of my drones returned with the DNA of a being I've never seen or heard. Upon analyzing, it appears to hold a life force of its own. I had to retard it's regeneration for it to be usable. But as it turns out, the DNA would appear to be able to morph. This new being may be the secret Grandfather lacked._

_Entry 52-The weirdest thing ever. My drones have acquired multiple new DNA samples. I don't remember any sources of their power. The weirder thing is that they also acquired Frieza's DNA, but he'd deceased. Whatever the case, these new DNA samples will help shape him greatly._

_Entry 59-Another new force. His DNA would almost appear to be a fusion of two others. Bizarre. But the power it holds is considerable. If I handle it right, this new hybrid DNA will serve the creation greatly._

_Entry 61-Something strange. I remember, dying. A large rain of energy that shattered my lab. But now, I'm alive, and my lab is in one piece. Thankfully, my drones have sampled a portion of its DNA. It is surprisingly similar to a former DNA sample, only far more neutral. With a bit of work, I could cause it to display what traits I want. My creation will soon be completed, just as I want it._

_Entry 75-The DNA has been successfully merged. I selected the traits I want to be displayed. I also included a genetic cocktail that will cause his development to increase in speed. It will still take a few years, but it would appear Deoxys will soon be born._

_Entry 80-I am starting to get worried. Deoxys is starting to display brain wave patterns. That doesn't cause me fear, what does is they almost replicate Frieza's. I should cancel the experiment, end it, but I can't. I spent too much time constructing him. Maybe the brain patters will change._

_Entry 85-Deoxys hatched from his containment, and I could already tell, he is evil. I don't know how, I selected only the traits of the Z-Fighters to be prominent. Somehow he hijacked the system. He is still in his larval form, but already my defense systems can't hurt him. Sooner or later he'll evolve into his base form. From there, he'll attempt to reach perfection. But he doesn't know how. If anyone sees this, you have to know, Deoxys has a fatal weakness. He_

A figure appeared in the doorway behind him. He looked like Cell in his first form, but with a red color scheme rather than green.

"_What are you doing doctor?" The creature asked._

_ "Stay away from me Deoxys!" The modern Dr. Gero said, "I created you! You will obey me!"_

_ "You attempted to create a defender of the planet," Deoxys said charging up a ball of ki, "But instead you gave birth to a creature that will carve away at this planet, establish a new world order. And follow in my father's footsteps."_

_ "Father?" Dr. Gero Jr. wondered, "You can't mean Cell?"_

_ "Oh but I do. I was created from the same DNA that made him, just with some improvements. I am just as much related to him as you are to your grandfather. Now then," Deoxys raised his arm, ready to fire the energy blast, "Why don't you tell me how to reach my perfect form? I would need it to fulfill your plan anyway."_

_ "But you won't, so I will never tell you." Dr. Gero said turning back to the computer, "Deoxys" _but the rest of the sentence never came. With a flash of light, the computer was destroyed. Deoxys burst from the lab's ceiling.

"Hmph. Foolish man," the now free creation said, "I guess I'll have to figure it out on my own. Oh well, ready or not world, HERE I COME!"

* * *

_Who is this new force born from a desire to recreate Cell as a force of good? Do our heroes have a chance at destroying him? And what is the weakness that could turn the tide of battle? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!_

* * *

Author's note: I apologize for the ending, I just felt the announcer was a nice touch as almost no one does it.


End file.
